Bathing is an important function in today's society. People bathe or shower on a daily basis to become clean, eliminate body odor, and remove dirt. It can be very unpleasant to work with someone that has not bathed or showered for some time.
Today, most people tend to shower instead of taking a bath in a tub. The use of a shower instead of a tub saves time and water and can take up less space. Many people are rushed in the morning so getting ready for work, school, and social obligations means one often doesn't have adequate time to fill a tub, bath, and towel dry, and then get ready for their day. Therefore a shower is often more convenient. There is no need to fill a shower with water, which saves time, water, and thus money.
While some showers are very large, some are also small and very cramped. Therefore in many showers a handheld wand is not only useful it is a necessity. As useful or necessary as a shower wand is it still does not solve the age-old problems associated with washing the very hard-reach-areas of the body. While long-handled scrub brushes have been used they often do not enable adequate rinsing, they take storage space, and they can take significant time to use.
Accordingly, there exists a need a device by which a person can scrub and rinse those hard-to-reach body areas without the disadvantages described above. Beneficially such a device would be easy to use and low in cost. Preferably such a device would take the form of a shower wand, would incorporate a selectively used scrub brush, would provide for thorough rinsing, and would be useful for cleaning those hard to reach areas.